Learning New Things
by luprisen
Summary: Add went outside for once. He realised it could be more fun than he thought.


As he walks through the back street, dirt scratching against his boots with every step he takes, the temperature feels as if it dropped 20 whole degrees. Add has already acknowledged that the sky is more cloud-ridden than it usually is, but the lack of a notification was what had been putting him off. The constant checking of his phone for updates on how the weather was going had begun to leave a burning sensation in his hands and an unnatural coolness in his face. _I'm getting nervous, again. Fuck._ Was all he could think as he leaned towards the shadows of the nearby buildings; his hands felt clammy as he gripped his phone tightly in his hands.

Add shuffled to the side, leaning on an ugly brick wall right on the corner of a building, shakily flicking his finger across on the screen of his phone. No updates. He checked up at the sky again and attempted to assure himself he was just hallucinating; just bright blue sky on a lovely summer afternoon. His self-comfort didn't last long. He looked around to find nobody else on the streets, and then back down at his phone screen again. There was an update. It read, "[SEVERE WEATHER WARNING]: SNOWSTORM". He felt the temperature decrease significantly again, this time with the feeling that it was biting at his bare hands.

The sound of a bell ringing had brought him out of his own world, accompanied by footsteps, and then a voice.

"Hey, Add. What are you doing around here? Did you get the notice too? You might want to come inside, or something. It's already starting to look bad."

Add looked up at the source of the voice, and a small smile crept on his face. He was glad he getting some kind of shelter from the storm- even better because it's with someone he knows. Add pushed himself up from the wall and walked over to greet his friend, _just friend_, Raven.

"You work here? You must get like, zero customers." As Add paused, Raven laughed. "Well, I might as well check your arm since we'll be stuck here for a bit. Myself non-committedly."

Raven held the door open for him to walk past, making a comment of 'Get in before the snow eats the floor', and followed Add inside. He motioned for Add to sit at one of the tables before disappearing behind the counter. Add, not sure what else to do, followed as Raven instructed and made himself comfortable on the lounge in the corner. He still felt a cold, nipping sensation on his skin in the store, but he did know that it was significantly warmer than outside. After sitting for what felt like was two minutes by himself, Raven walked over and sat next to him placing a coffee in front of Add. He felt the leather cushions move, and glanced over to find Raven looking absolutely terrible with incredibly dark rings around his eyes.

"Hey… When's the last time you had a proper sleep? You look like you could die at any moment." Add mumbled, quietly, at a volume only for he and Raven to hear- despite the fact they were the only people in the store.

Raven gave a huff before a sad smile was on his face. "About a week? I don't really remember." Quickly covering his mouth, he let out a quiet yawn.

Neither of them had said anything after, leaving a silence hanging over. Add admitted to himself that it was a comfortable silence after taking a sip of his coffee. He snuck a peek at Raven from behind his arm, whom looked to be nodding off but jolting awake every few seconds. After summoning enough courage to speak, he finally said:

"You could just… sleep on me, y'know. Good for warmth or whatever." Add mumbled, playing with one of his sleeves.

"I could trust you to make everything sound awkward, Add." Raven lazily replied, with a smile on his face. "But I'll take you up on that offer."

Before Add could act, Raven had flopped down on his lap and wrapped one arm around Add's back. He let out a quick gasp as Raven tightened his grip around Add, pulling him slightly closer. _What are you doing?! _Add wanted to say, but the words caught in his throat. Raven, obviously looking as comfortable as possible, yawned and shut his eyes. Add, as stiff as ever, awkwardly pulled his phone out of his pocket and attempted to keep himself busy. Minutes later, however, the soft, timely hum that was Raven's breathing distracted Add to the point where he couldn't space out and stare at his phone anymore. He tried to ignore the temptation, but soon he found himself running his fingers through Raven's hair. _I can't believe I'm doing this…_ Add held back in his thoughts, staring at the completely peaceful man resting on his legs.

Add, starting to nod off himself, didn't notice the slight shuffling movements on his lap- Only noticing when there was this warm, tickling feeling on his lower back. He felt his skin jump and looked down to see Raven staring right up at him, with a slight grin on his face. Only then had he realised that Raven's _hand was underneath his shirt, _Add stared at him with incredibly wide eyes before muttering:

"What do you think your hand is doing there?"

Raven sat up on his lap, leaning on the table behind them, humming. He seemed completely content, unlike Add whom looked about ready to run away and hide under a bed. Raven shamelessly stared at Add before him with a smirk growing on his lips, an almost… _hungry_ look in his eyes. Add shuddered at the thought- this is nonsense, Raven is being stupid, so it should all be fine, right?

Suddenly, Raven leaned closer to Add's face before replying a little too quietly, "I thought you could use a little warmth. You did look kind of cold."

He hated to admit, but… Raven was right; Add definitely felt warmer.

He attempted to shuffle back in the seat, to gain some space from between them, but it was hopeless. Raven had his legs pinned underneath his own. Add felt his breath hitch as there was a hot, exciting sensation on his _own very lips,_ and blinked himself out of his confusion to realise that Raven, that mysterious guy every one of his friends hangs out with, is _kissing him_. Add soon pushed him back for air and because he was scared that he _liked _it, but Raven dove right back in to attack his lips yet again. Add let out a small huff as they broke apart for only a second, and he quickly attached his arms around Raven's neck to pull him closer. He never felt like he so desperately needed something like _this,_ let alone from Raven.

He took in a small breath of excitement after Raven nibbled on his lower lip, as if asking politely, and Add obliged happily. Add knew that he shouldn't be doing this- He shouldn't have even left his house today. It was all so, so very wrong, but Add felt like he found something that could keep him alive forever. He slid his tongue against Raven's with equal enthusiasm, if not more, and let out a soft moan from the back of his throat. This seemed to make Raven kiss him even more roughly, and soon Add found his hands wandering up Raven's shirt, tugging it up to indicated that he wanted it _off, _and he wanted it off _now._

Raven separated briefly to unbutton his shirt while giving Add a half-lidded devious smile before moving back in to continue kissing him. Add gratefully took this as a chance to run his hands over Raven's skin, and was he sure just the look of it did _something_ to him. He already felt himself panting from the heat, gasping for some kind of air but still _loving_ the warm feeling. He felt his mind in a rush as Raven moved his mouth away from Add's own but to his neck, leaving a trail of surprisingly gentle kisses, unlike the rough and passionate feeling that tingled on Add's lips. He couldn't help but smile as Raven was treating him with so much care; Add never expected to see Raven like this, but it was a pleasant surprise.

However, he did feel Raven getting slightly more impatient with the kisses, soon turning sloppy as he lowered down to Add's collarbone, eventually going lower and lower until he tugs at Add's clothes with his fingers. Add pauses before realising that he still had his shirt on, and just as he was about to move, Raven pulls his shirt off for him before continuing kissing down his chest. Add shudders as his kisses get more and more needy the lower he progresses. He lets out strained pants as Raven reaches just above the hem of his pants and slowly and fluidly unbuttoning his jeans in one flick of the hand. He flashes a smirk up at Add, whom looked as if he were on the verge of begging, before stroking his hard-on with some kind of expertise that Add never knew… and would have never guessed that he had. Add let out a muted moan as he attempted to hide his face in his arm that had been resting on the lounge, but soon felt a cold sensation of metal gripping his wrist, moving his arm away from his face.

"I… want to hear you. I don't want you to hide right now." Raven's voice was dangerously deep, as if he were an animal growling while stalking its prey. The hoarseness of his voice made Add violently shudder all over.

With his hand still stroking Add at a teasing pace, Raven moved back to rabidly kiss Add again, with much more eager than the first kiss, even carelessly letting saliva drip from his own mouth as he parts away from him for a gasp of air before returning. Add shakily grips Raven's hair to prove to himself that this was in fact _real, _and it was actually _happening _because he honestly couldn't believe Raven was so good at… _this._

After a while of Add squirming and whining under Raven's hand, the shock of release came and left him breathless. He clung tightly to Raven, his panting sounding louder than his own heartbeat in his ears, before loosening his grip and growing more and more tired. He snuck a glance out the window- snow obscured most of it, and everything else was pitch black outside. He leaned back to find Raven staring at him with a wide grin on his face, not showing a single sign of being tired.

However long this night is going to be, Add was sure he was just going to keep learning more and more new things from Raven…


End file.
